wolfensteinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Return to Castle Wolfenstein
Return to Castle Wolfenstein (pol. Powrót do zamku Wolfenstein) lub RtCW – gra komputerowa z gatunku FPS (First Person Shooter) wyprodukowana przez Gray Matter Interactive i wydana w 2001 roku przez Activision. Nad projektem czuwało studio id Software. Return to Castle Wolfenstein działa na zmodyfikowanym silniku Quake III Arena czyli id Tech 3. Fabuła Intro gry przenosi nas do roku 943, kiedy niemiecki książe Henryk terroryzuje Zachodnią Europę wraz ze swoją armią Nieumarłych, stworzonych przy użyciu czarnej magii. Na jego drodze staje Szymon Wędrowiec, mnich, który dzięki magicznej mocy więzi Henryka w podziemnej krypcie. Tysiąc lat później, w roku 1943, kiedy Niemcy zaczęli ponosić porażki na frontach II wojny światowej, szef SS, Heinrich Himmler postanowił znaleźć niekonwencjonalny sposób na wygranie wojny. Założył Dywizję Paranormalną SS, którego członkowie zajmowali się okultyzmem oraz zaawansowaną nauką i technologią. Stowarzyszenie działało m.in. w północnym Egipcie, gdzie szukało starożytnych artefaktów. Wywiad aliantów dowiedział się o ich zamiarach. Agent Blazkowicz oraz Agent Jeden zostali wysłani do Egiptu, by złapać Helge von Bulow, wysokiej rangi członkinie Dywizji Paranormalnej SS. Obaj agenci śledzili ją aż do podziemnych krypt. Helga zdołała im umknąć, jednak nadal ścigali ją zdobytym Ju-52. 15 marca 1943 r. amerykańscy szpiedzy zostali zestrzeleni nad terytorium Niemiec i uwięzieni w Zamku Wolfenstein. Misje ''Misja 1: Złowrogie Plotki'' Poziomy: Ucieczka!, Baszta Zamku, Przejażdżka Kolejką Obaj agenci zostają uwięzieni w zamku Wolfenstein. Agent Jeden umiera podczas tortur, wykonywanych na nim przez Doktora Zee. B.J.'owi udaje się zabić niemieckiego sierżanta i zdobyć jego broń, Lugera oraz Nóż. Jego priorytetowym celem jest ucieczka z twierdzy. Udaje mu się dotrzeć do baszty, skąd kieruje się do stacji kolejki górskiej. W końcu spotyka się z członkiem ruchu oporu, Kesslerem, z którym udaje się do pobliskiej wioski Wulfburg. ''Misja 2: Mroczny Sekret'' Poziomy: Wioska, Katakumby, Krypta, Sprofanowany Kościół, Grobowiec Dywizja Paranormalna SS pod dowództwem Helgi von Bulow prowadzi badania archeologiczne w katakumbach i kościele wioski Wulfburg. Ich poczynania doprowadzają do obudzenia hord Nieumarłych, czego skutkiem jest uwięzienie niemieckich żołnierzy w podziemnych tunelach. Blazkowicz schodzi w nie, by zdobyć dziennik Profesora Zempha. Walcząc zarówno z Nieumarłymi, jak i pozostawionymi na pastwę losu żołnierzami niemieckimi, B.J. dociera do starego kościoła. Tymczasem Helga von Bulow zabija Profesora Zempha z powodu kłótni związanej z antycznym artefaktem. Helga próbując zdobyć sztylet, uwalnia bestię - Olaryka. Kobieta ginie z jego ręki. Na teren grobowca wkracza Blazkowicz, który niszczy potwora. Po walce zostaje ewakuowany samolotem. ''Misja 3: Broń Odwetowa'' Poziomy: Kompleks Leśny, Baza Rakietowa, Instalacja Radarowa, Atak na Bazę Lotniczą Jeden z niemieckich naukowców, szef 'Wydziału Tajnych Projektów SS' Wilhelm Strasse znany jako Trupia Czaszka, przygotowuje atak na Londyn przy użyciu rakiet V-2, przechowywanych w bazie Katamarunde na wybrzeżu Bałtyku. Blazkowicz zostaje zrzucony na leśny obszar niedaleko bazy, do której przedostaje się niepostrzeżenie w ciężarówce zaopatrzeniowej. Agent zmierza do pokoju sterowania rakietami, gdzie inicjuje ich samodestrukcję. Następnie kieruje się do pobliskiego lotniska, niszcząc po drodze niemiecki radar. Dotarłszy na miejsce, przejmuje jeden z eksperymentalnych odrzutowców - Kobrę, którym ucieka na Maltę. ''Misja 4: Zabójcze Projekty'' Poziomy: Kugelstadt, Zbombardowana Fabryka, Zajezdnia, Zakłady Tajnej Broni Biuro Tajnych Operacji pragnące dowiedzieć się więcej o Trupiej Czaszce i jego wynalazkach, wysyła B.J.'a do zbombardowanego, niemieckiego miasta Kugelstadt (w tłumaczeniu: Miasto Pocisków). Z pomocą zdobytego przez członków ruchu oporu czołgu, agent dostaje się do fabryki. Znajduje tam plan eksperymentalnej broni 'Venom'. Inflirtuje Zakłady Tajnej Broni, gdzie odkrywa przerażające twory naukowców Rzeszy - Lopery, które niszczą i zabijają personel placówki. Blazkowicz podąża śladem Trupiej Czaszki. Niestety, nazista zdołał uciec U-Boot'em. Agent dowiaduje się o celu łodzi podwodnej od przestraszonego oficera. Strasse kieruje się do Norwegii. ''Misja 5: Plac zabaw Trupiej Czaszki'' Poziomy: Lodowa Stacja Norwegia, Laboratoria - X, Super Żołnierz Blazkowicz zostaje zrzucony na terytorium okupowanej Norwegii, niedaleko Laboratoriów - X. Po dostaniu się do bazy, Strasse zostaje poinformowany, że "Amerykanin przedostał się do Laboratoriów - X". B.J. walcząc z Loperami i Proto-Żołnierzami, zdobywa dziennik Trupiej Czaszki. W końcu Blazkowicz zostaje skonfrontowany z Super Żołnierzem - najlepszym i najgroźniejszym monstrum Wilhelma Strasse. Ku jego zdziwieniu, potwór zostaje zniszczony przez Amerykanina. Naukowiec ucieka przed nim w odrzutowcu, by nie pojawić się już na jego drodze. Do czasu... ''Misja 6: Powrót do Walki'' Poziomy: Tama Bramburska, Wioska Paderborn, Dworek Schufstaffel, Grzeszna Ziemia Po analizie dokumentów dostarczonych przez Blazkowicza, Biuro Tajnych Operacji zna teraz plan "Operacji Wskrzeszenie", której celem jest przywrócenie do świata żywych Henryka I. B.J. zostaje zrzucony w pobliżu Tamy Bramburskiej, skąd kieruje się do pobliskiej wioski Paderborn, gdzie przebywają oficerzy Dywizji Paranormalnej SS. Agent eliminuje ich wszystkich po czym udaje się do leżącego na obrzeżach wioski dworku, będącego siedzibą generała Shurbera. Ostatnim etapem misji B.J.'a, jest pozbycie się dwóch Super Żołnierzy, strzegących wejścia do wykopalisk. ''Misja 7: Operacja Wskrzeszenie'' Poziomy: Wykopaliska, Powrót do Zamku Wolfenstein, Henryk Walcząc z członkami SS i Proto-Żołnierzami na terenie wykopalisk, Blazkowicz dociera do zablokowanego wejścia do Zamku Wolfenstein. Okazuje się, że ruiny zamku zostały zaatakowane przez hordy Nieumarłych, przed którymi wciąż broni się niemiecki garnizon. Tymczasem Marianna Blavatsky dokonuje rytuału, mającego zmienić trzech Super Żołnierzy w Mrocznych Rycerzy - sługusów Henryka I. Henryk w "podzięce" za przywrócenie go do życia, zamienia Marianne w zombie. Agent niszczy Henryka i krzyżuje plany nazistów raz na zawsze. Himmler z niedowierzaniem obserwował walkę przez lornetkę - musi zameldować führerowi o porażce operacji. Postacie Biuro Tajnych Operacji *B.J. Blazkowicz *Dyrektor BTO *Jack Stone *Agent Jeden Dywizja Paranormalna SS *Helga von Bulow *Profesor Zemph *Marianna Blavatsky Krąg z Krzyżowej *Kessler *Karl Villigut Pozostałe *Wilhelm Strasse Przeciwnicy Nazistowska armia *Żołnierz *Oficer *Naukowiec *Mechanik *Elitarna Straż *Czarna Straż *Żołnierz z Venomem *Żołnierz z miotaczem ognia Stworzenia-X *Loper *Proto-Żołnierz *Super Żołnierz Nieumarli *Zombie *Zombie Wojownik *Ognisty Zombie *Olaryk *Henryk I Bronie *But *Nóż *Luger *Colt *MP40 *Thompson *Sten *Mauser *Snooper *Granat Osi *Granat Aliantów *Dynamit *FG42 *Panzerfaust *Miotacz ognia *Venom *Tesla Tryb Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym gracze podzieleni są na dwie drużyny, Oś oraz Alianci. Każda z drużyn posiada cztery klasy do wyboru: *Żołnierz - specjalista od ciężkiej broni. *Medyk - leczy i uzdrawia kolegów z drużyny. *Inżynier - odpowiedzialny za materiały wybuchowe. *Porucznik - naprowadza ogień artyleryjski oraz naloty bombowe, a także rozdaje amunicję. Gra wymaga współpracy członków drużyny, by móc wykonać poszczególne zadania. Istnieją trzy tryby gry: *Cel - dwie drużyny walczą o zdobycie lub obronę celów mapy. Drużyna atakująca wygrywa, jeśli wykona wszystkie główne cele gry, natomiast obrońcy wygrywają wtedy, gdy minie limit czasowy. *Stoper - bardzo podobny do trybu Cel, jednak w tym przypadku po zwycięstwie atakujących, gracze zostają zamienieni drużynami. Drużyna, która wcześniej broniła celów, teraz atakuje i aby wygrać musi wykonać cele mapy szybciej, niż w poprzedniej rundzie drużyna atakująca. Tryb ten jest bardzo popularny wśród rozgrywek klanowych. *Punkt kontrolny - celem tego trybu gry, jest zajęcie wszystkich flag umiejscowionych w różnych punktach mapy. Wygrywa drużyna, która po upłynięciu danego limitu czasu, posiada najwięcej zajętych flag. Porty Return to Castle Wolfenstein ukazał się na platformy Linux oraz Macintosh w roku 2002. W 2003 gra została wydana na konsole Xbox (Tides of War) ora PlayStation 2 (Operation Resurrection). Oba konsolowe porty urozmaicają rozgrywkę o dodatkowy epizod Cursed Sands (pol. Przeklęte Piaski), przedstawiający zmagania Blazkowicza oraz jego towarzysza Agenta Jeden z nazistami w okupowanym Egipcie. Wersja na Xbox'a dodaje także możliwość rozgrywki w trybie kooperacji, gdzie drugi gracz wciela się w rolę Agenta Jeden. Gra posiada tryb wieloosobowy, pozwalający na zmaganie się 16 graczy w systemie Xbox Live. Gracz ma możliwość sciągnięcia trzech bonusowych map do trybu wieloosobowego (Barn, Safe, Chateau). W Tides of War pojawia się nowa broń - Strzelba, którą możemy się posługiwać także w trybie multiplayer, cztery nowe przedmioty oraz nie występujący w wersji PC trzej nowi przeciwnicy. Dodatkowo po ukończeniu każdego poziomu ze znalezionymi wszystkimi sekretnymi obszarami, gracz zostaje nagrodzony amunicją, apteczką lub nową bronią. Po ukończeniu gry, odblokowany zostaje Wolfenstein 3D. Wersja na PS2 dodaje możliwość zakupu ulepszeń postaci gracza np. większej ilości zdrowia bądź pancerza. Nie występuje tryb wieloosobowy. Tides of War i Operation Resurrection Prolog: Przeklęte Piaski Poziomy: Ras el-Hadid, Uboga Dzielnica, Kwatera Główna, Antyczne Ruiny, Komnata Rytualna, Grobowce, Oko Anubisa Walcząc z siłami Erwina Rommla w Afryce Północnej, B.J. otrzymuje tajne zadanie. Wraz z Agentem Jeden ma wyruszyć do egipskiego miasteczka Ras el-Hadid. Na miejscu omawiają plan działania, którego celem jest złapanie Helgi von Bulow. Kobieta tymczasem wraz ze swoim oddziałem Dywizji Paranormalnej SS, przybywa do podziemnych ruin. Rozkazuje otworzyć jeden z grobowców, który rzekomo nałożony jest klątwą. Helga zabiera dwie magiczne tablice z grobu, uwalniając tym samym Nieumarłych. Agentom udaje się wydostać z ruin i dotrzeć na lotnisko. Porywają samolot Ju-52 i ścigają nim Helgę. Niestety zostają zestrzeleni niedaleko Zamku Wolfenstein i tam też zostają uwięzieni. Nowi przeciwnicy: *Egipski Najemnik *Occult Priest *X-Shepherd Nowe bronie: *Strzelba Nowe przedmioty: *Kaliber .12 *X-Shield *Holy Cross *EMP Device Wydania i wersje (w Polsce) *2001 – Return to Castle Wolfenstein 1.0, wydanie premierowe. *2002 – Return to Castle Wolfenstein: Special Edition (w USA pod nazwą Game of the Year) multi 1.33, wydanie zawierające podstawową wersję gry oraz dodatkowo 7 nowych map dla trybu multiplayer, pełną wersję Wolfenstein 3D, narzędzie do tworzenia własnych misji, film-reportaż z tworzenia gry, zwiastuny, wersje demonstracyjne, tapety, szkice. *2004 – Return to Castle Wolfenstein: The Extended Edition lub Wydanie Rozszerzone (w USA pod nazwą: The Platinum Edition) multi 1.4, wydanie uzupełnione o Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory, nie zawiera natomiast części dodatków ze Special Edition. es:Return to Castle Wolfenstein ko:리턴 투 캐슬 울펜슈타인 nl:Return to Castle Wolfenstein en:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Kategoria:Gry z serii Wolfenstein